Sleeping Day Living Night
by Cassiopeia
Summary: MWPP: Lily hates James. Lily can't do anything because no one ever seems to know who she is. James hates Lily. James is full of himself. James and Lily make a bet...Lily gets in an accident...what will happen? Find out... Featuring a house elf with impeca
1. The Bet

A/N: Hello! This is a Lily and James story, which obviously takes place in the MWPP time. It takes place in their 7th year. Please give it a chance! It's really not that bad once you get to know it! Special and wonderful thanks to gumdrop (go read her stuff it's great! Also MWPP time!) for beta reading the story! Please Read! And if you want to make my day review! Call it a late birthday pres!  
  
  
  
The girl padded her way across the large maroon carpet. She couldn't remember where she was or who she was. Her mind was filled with anxiety trying to remember. She crossed a large wooden floor and fell onto a four- poster bed that was also maroon.  
  
Who am I? She thought. And why is all I see mist?  
  
And with that, she fell asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
3 days earlier  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily Evans slipped out from the stone gargoyle and quickly glanced up and down the hallway. Seeing no one she quickly burst into tears and fled back to the Grinnfindor common room and the safety of her dorm.  
  
A sad Dumbledore had just informed her that her soon-to-be-divorced parents had been in a meeting with their lawyers when a bomb went off and killed them. Oh he hadn't said it like that but of coarse Lily had just sort remember the most important parts. She collapsed, sobbing, onto her bed.  
  
For years her parents had been happily married. Then suddenly one day her father, her dear darly father, had decided to quit his job and go on a dig down in Brazil. She had been informed by owl that although her parents still loved each other they thought it best if they got a divorce for at least the 5 years he would be gone. Lily remembered staring at the letter in horror and braking down in tears. She shuddered slightly. James Potter had found her and teased her about crying. "Oh the little girl's a cry baby too? For all she's smart she seems not to have a bit of common sense. I guess we can blame her parents for that." Lily had flown into a rage and slapped him. And now they were dead. Her parents. Dead.  
  
"Why did you have to die?" She whispered to herself. "Why? I'm sorry I got so mad. I don't hate you. I love you. Please come back."  
  
The tears rolled down her cheeks. Finally she got up and whipped her eyes. In her opinion (she thought sleepily) anyone who planned to or did brake a woman's heart was below pond scum on the food chain.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Lily awoke it was still dark out. She looked at the clock which read "Go back to sleep to early to get up." Fifteen minutes later when Lily was still not back asleep, she stood up with a groan. After wrapping the covers of her bed around her she grabbed her stuffed wolf, Stars, and headed down to the common room.  
  
Once downstairs she collapsed in a heap by the fire and pulled out her wand. With a giggle she began to make the fire dance into a story that her mother had once told her about a unicorn that could turn into a girl.  
  
"And they lived happily ever after with their children and their children's children and so on completely in love forever," Lily softly whispered.  
  
"And then they died," a voice behind her whispered in her ear.  
  
"No, they didn't," she said not ever bothering to turn around. "If you had been paying attention you would have known they were immortal Potter, and seeing as how I do not wish to speak to you, you may leave. Now."  
  
"Well you know what," James grinned as he sat down in a chair a few feet away. "I don't feel like going away. After all there are not that many people up at Four-o'clock in the morning. And I'm board."  
  
"I have in an idea," Lily said in a mocking tone. "Why don't you go be board.somewhere else."  
  
"Why don't you?"  
  
"I was here first you nitwit!"  
  
"So what?"  
  
"Aggg!" Lily shouted. "Don't bother. I'll go. Watch your back Potter."  
  
Lily headed down to the kitchens muttering obscene things to do to James Potter that would surly land her in Azkaban. Finally arriving at the kitchens she tickled the pear and walked inside. Instantly a house elf tore away from the others and ran over to her.  
  
"Lily, Lily! Something awful has happened!" the little house elf cried. "Mama has died!"  
  
Lily stared at the little house elf in shock. "Betsy are you sure? Oh that stupid of me of coarse you're sure! Oh goodness what happened?"  
  
"I don't know. She got all red and then just-" the house elf choked on the last syllable.  
  
Lily sighed. She had known Betsy from the time she was first born. One day Lily had been down in the kitchen when a house elf started to go into labor. Lily had helped because there was no time to go for the headmaster. A house elf birth was a rare thing. If you were lucky to witness a house elf's birth you got to name it. Other wise of course the mother did but all of the house elf's nation felt honored to have their children named by wizards or witches.  
  
After the birth Betsy (for that was what Lily had named the baby) 's mother had fallen very ill. Not sure what to Dumbledore was going to send Betsy away to a clinic or a mansion or someplace. Lily, protesting this, offered to raise the young one herself. Dumbledore agreed and for the next two year Lily had acted as Betsy's guardian. The ending factor of this being that Betsy could talk impeccable English and was very very smart. Eventually Betsy's mother had gotten better but was still very weak and Betsy returned to the kitchen. But now.  
  
"Have you seen Dumbledore?" Lily asked Betsy gently.  
  
"No.It only happened an hour ago," Betsy broke into sobs again.  
  
"Shhh.you come back with me ok? Maybe Dumbledore will let you come and stay in my dorm while I'm away for Christmas and maybe he'll let you stay there afterwards too."  
  
Betsy nodded and Lily picked her up and began to go back up to the common room.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily curled up in a chair by the fire reading Jane Eyre, the book her mother had sent her last Christmas. She had taken Betsy to Dumbledore who insisted on Betsy being looked over by Madam Pomfrey. She had also arranged a meeting with Dumbledore to ask him about Betsy's future living arrangements.  
  
She stiffened as she heard the Common Room door open and two boys walk in. Then, grinning slightly she placed an invisibility charm on herself.  
  
"And then she burst into tears and ran off. I don't get it. She said that she was only dating me to get to you Sirius. I just completely don't get it!"  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. He was talking about Angie. Angie had been in love with James Potter for years. Stupid fool. She had talked for ages about how cute he was and how nice and smart and handsome. And yet he believed that she didn't like him.  
  
"James, James, James. I can't tell you why she did that. To get the answer to that one you'd have to ask a girl. And that happens to be one of those secrets they tell no one," Sirius laughed at his friend's confusion. "No one can understand girls until they meet their one true love.and then they understand too much.but only about that one person."  
  
"Who are you Cupid?" James snorted. "And what you said isn't true. I doubt Lily is my one true love, but I understand her completely. She's an idiot who has this perfect little life at home but is just some sort of Nomad who hates me for no reason."  
  
Sirius stared blankly. "Who's Lily?" He questioned.  
  
Lily took the invisible charm off her self and stepped out.  
  
"I'm Lily," She spoke softly.  
  
Sirius turned to look at her. "Oh, I thought your name was Nadia."  
  
"Well it appears that you're wrong. Again! Wow what an amazing discovery!" Lily gasped. "Sirius Black, the one and only, can be wrong about what a girl's name is! What ever are we to do? Call the cops! Call the fire department! Call Little Orphan Annie! Call Professor Dumbledore! Sirius Black is wrong!"  
  
Sirius stared at her. "Who is Little Orphan Annie?"  
  
Lily rolled her eyes again and began to turn to walk up the stairs.  
  
"Hey Evans, what are you so pissed about?" James grinned at her.  
  
"Oh nothing. I just don't like people making presumptions about me that aren't true. I don't have a perfect life. And I don't like people saying I do. You may have one if you will but I don't. Think of this. I get to go home this weekend and attend seven different funerals, two of which are my parents the rest my Aunt, Uncle, and their three children. You are a complete bastard and no one knows who I am so if you would please kill me now and disintegrate my body in the fire place I would be much obliged," Lily smiled sweetly and chuckled at the dumbstruck look on their faces.  
  
Sirius, who had come to conclusion that Lily must just be shy, therefore the reason that he had no clue who she was, quickly began to reevaluate his opinion of her.  
  
James just glared at her.  
  
"Anything else?" He asked dryly, giving her a look that could melt steel.  
  
"Yeah. You shouldn't go around breaking people's hearts like that. Angie has been in love with you ever since I can remember. You should hear her talk to Karen!" Lily laughed softly. "They tried to put up a no-hearing spell but I broke it down really easily and made it appear as if it were still up. And another thing, stop trying to get so many girls to go out with you. I bet half of them don't even WANT to go you with you, what with you being a poppas ass and everything, but are too afraid to say no to the great James Potter."  
  
"That's not true. Any girl would go out with me of her own free will. And not because I'm, quote, "the great James Potter."  
  
"Well I wouldn't go out with you."  
  
James laughed. "I bet I can get you to go out with me by the New Year. If you stay here for Christmas I'll even get you to say that you love me."  
  
"Sorry no can do. I gotta get going to catch the train home. I'll take you up on that bet. 20 sickles says I won't go out with you and 50 (if I was staying here) says I won't say that I love you."  
  
"Done," Lily turned and flounced up to the girl's dorm wondering at her own daring.  
  
'I can't believe I called him a bastard,' she thought. 'And I yelled at him about thing's I've been wanting to yell at him about since I first met him. I don't get it. Why could I do it then but not before? And what is he going to do to get back at me?'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Betsy's mother and her parents, all dead within a week. It had been two days sense she had gone down to the kitchen. She had gone to Dumbledore and been given permission to have Betsy stay in her dorm for as long as she wanted her too. After she had adopted Betsy the first time she had been given a dorm all to herself which she had been allowed to keep. So Betsy would stay in Lily's dorm for Christmas while Lily went home to Petunia.  
  
Dear Petty, Lily thought to herself. I hope she's coping all right without me. At least she's there so I don't have to go and live with Grandfather. He hates magic. But Petty doesn't. Her only real regret in life is that she wasn't a witch herself. But at least she's not jealous about it. Grandfather would kill me before he let me live in his house. I remember when I was just a little girl I sat on his lap and asked him if anything would stop him loving me. He said nothing ever could or would. Well look where we are now. I hope that he dies before I have kids. I couldn't stand them having to know what an awful Great- Grandfather they would have. I wish Mum and Da were still alive.  
  
Lily was snapped out of her musings when a loud voice came on the loudspeaker of the train.  
  
"Will all passengers please get ready to exit the train at Kings Cross Station. Please be wearing Muggle clothes so as not to attract attention. Thank you. Have a good day."  
  
Lily quickly stood up. She had changed into Muggle cloths before she left Hogwarts after her last pair of clean robes had been dungbombed by James Potter. The git. She slipped off the train and out onto the platform her eyes already searching the area for any signs of her beloved sister. Spotting Petunia she hurried over and found herself swept up in a huge bear hug.  
  
"Oh Lily, it's so good to have you home! I've missed you so much! How are you feeling?" Petty spilled out as she released her younger sister.  
  
"I'm better then I was a week ago Petty," Lily smiled sadly. " I suppose I'm as well as can be expected. I'm so glad to be back! There's this boy at school, James Potter -- he makes me so mad! He was teasing me about Mum and Da. He doesn't know about any of it of course but it still hurt. And - and.he said that he could get me to go out with him. And that I had a perfect life."  
  
"Oh Honey, we've got to get you home and get some meat on your bones! Doesn't Hogwarts give you food at all?" Petunia sighed, as she looked at her much too thin sister. "And then we'll talk ok? I'll tell you all about this stupid kid named Vernon Dursley who thinks I'm engaged to him. He's asked me five times and I've said no each time yet he calls me his fiancé. And you can tell me all about this James fellow who from all appearances is madly in love with you."  
  
"He is not! He hates me. And I don't even get a chance to hate him properly because no one knows who I am!"  
  
"Hey!" Petty smiled. "You don't go thinking about that while you're home for Christmas, ok? There's no point in it!" Petty hugged her younger sister.  
  
Lily nodded and carried her trunk over to her sister's car and heaved it into the back. She climbed into the front seat and grinned at her sister as she started up the car. They had a four-hour drive back to Surrey and Lily was looking forward to getting home.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Three and ½ hours later Lily and Petunia were chatting happily (or as happily as two girls whose parents died the week before and were planning on getting divorced anyway could be).  
  
"It's just so strange Petty, having them not be here anymore," Lily said. "I miss them so much!"  
  
Lily burst into tears. Petunia stared at her sister in shock and quickly pulled off to the side of the road and wrapped her arms around her.  
  
"Oh Lily what's the matter?" Petty rocked Lily back and forth. "Are you ok? What's happened?"  
  
"It's my f-fault they're dead!" Lily cried. "I told them I hated them and that I'd rather they died then get divorced! That was the last thing I spoke to them! I told them I hated them and I never even got a chance to take it back! And now they're - they're dead! They died thinking I hated them!"  
  
"Oh Lils.it's not your fault they died! It's not your fault, it's not my fault, it's not the James Potter you told me about's fault. It's no one's fault but the person who put the bomb in the building and he is certinatly not you. And Mum and Da knew that you didn't mean it! They loved you and knew that you loved them even though you were angry. Don't beat yourself up about it!"  
  
A person in a car one-kilometer away on the same road heading toward them falls asleep at the wheel. His foot slams on the gas and his speed hurtles up to 60 kilo's an hour.  
  
"It has to be my fault. I made them die. I did it. I don't know what to do."  
  
"It wasn't your fault. Don't forget that. Mum and Da wouldn't want you to feel guilty because of that."  
  
The car is almost to Lily and Petunia now. Petty doesn't notice the lights because she is too busy comforting her sister. The car swerves to the side of the road that Lily and Petty's car is on.  
  
Lily calms down and smiles. "Ok. I see your point. We best get home it's getting dark."  
  
"Yeah, you're right." Petty turns back to the road and begins to pull out.  
  
The car is right in front of them. Two inches away.  
  
Lily screamed. They both ducked.  
  
The cars collide. Both front ends smashed in. The driver of the other car gets out of their car and runs to a house a few hundred yards away begging to use a phone. Fingers shake as they press the numbers. "Hello? I'd like to report an accident."  
  
A/N so how do you like it? I've started the second chapter.finished it.and had my computer delete it.all within the past two weeks. Now doesn't that sound like fun? Sorry I had to grip. I've started typing it again but I think it might take a while but now too long as I already wrote it once. Please R/R! I know this is an awful lot like the other MWPP fics out there and that my Lily doesn't seem original.but wait.she might surprise you.or she might just be exactly like everyone else's which is the more probable idea.  
  
Disclaimer: All of the people used in the story belong to J.K.R. All except Betsy and nice Petty although J.K.R. owns her name, and I'm sure several hundred other people own the name Petty. 


	2. Fire and Mist

A/N: Hello everyone! Imagine my surprise when I checked my email today and I found out that someone had reviewed my story. Imagine my even greater story when I found out fifteen other people had reviewed my story without my knowing it. I had basically given up hope on this story but the wonderful reviews encouraged me to write this chapter! See thank you notes at the end of the chapter! And by the way I've decided that the story will take place sixth year instead of seventh.  
  
Disclaimer: Any and all characters recognizable belong to me. This is, of course, the reason that I am still in high school and not a multi-million dollar author. Honestly, anyone who truly believes, that these lovely characters that we bend and manipulate to our will actually belong to us.well.they're the ones needing legal advice.  
  
Lily awoke to hear a beeping sound coming from far away. As she struggled to stay asleep it got louder and louder. Drearily, she opened her eyes and found herself staring at an almost entirely blank, white wall. Yawning, she decided that it would have been better off blank. The only thing on the wall was a poster of a canary with the words, "Chipper up!" written in neon pink.  
  
Suddenly there was commotion at the door. A furry of doctors and nurses streamed into the room. The majority of them walked calmly over to other patients but one stout lady wearing a large purple hat, and not looking at all like a doctor or a nurse walked over to the bed in which Lily lay.  
  
"Oh! Lily! You're awake! When Professor Dumbledore heard what happened, one of the nurses had a brother that went to Hogwarts and recognized your wand, she borrowed her brother's owl and we found out! Oh it's so horrible! Albus sent me here at once; you wouldn't believe the trouble we had at talking the staff into allowing you to come back with us! I'm so sorry, Lily!  
  
"Um.Hello. I.who are you?"  
  
"Dear, don't be silly now. Of course you know who I am. You were in here just last week after Sirius Black hexed you with purple scales. You've been moved to Hogwarts."  
  
"Where?"  
  
Seeing the worried expression on the lady's face, Lily wondered if she should pretend that she knew where she was. She felt a little out of place. The lady bit her lip.  
  
"Dear, do you remember your name?"  
  
"Um.Lily?"  
  
"Ok, that's good."  
  
"Well, you told me what it was. I.I don't remember it exactly. I just know what it is because of what you said.who am I?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily Anne Evans sat in Professor Dumbledore's office, eating a chocolate frog and feeling quite swallowed up by the mammoth armchair she was seated in. She could hear that lady who had come to get her and that nice man with the long beard talking. She wasn't really paying attention but she got the general gist of it. Her name was Lily. She'd already been told that. She was a sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And apparently she couldn't remember any of it.  
  
Lily turned around suddenly and said if a very calm manner, "That is not completely correct. I-I don't remember my name, or really anything for that matter. But I must remember some things because I can talk. And, I don't know.I feel really sad. Sorry for interrupting. Sir."  
  
Dumbledore smiled gently, "That's ok child. I'm going to just tell you a few things. I'm very sorry.Lily, your parents are dead. They died just two weeks ago today. You have a dorm room all to yourself. It's because of Betsy.Betsy is a house elf. You raised her. Her mother died just a few days after your parents did. She's been living with you. Actually I suggest going to see her after you've been treated at the hospital wing. She was dreadfully concerned about you. She can fill in more of the blanks than I can I do believe. In the meantime, I prepared a book that has your class schedule, your name and family members, a few simple spells, the teacher's names, the girls who are in the same year as you, the boys who are in the same year as you, a list of rules, etc. Now! Shall we be off?"  
  
Lily smiled and stood up. As she began to walk forward she heard lovely singing. Turning she saw a large red bird. She stared for a moment, and then collapsed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
James Potter poked his eyes around the corridor and then quickly dashed across it, pressing his body behind a knight of armor. He glanced up and down the hallway and then gave the all clear signal. Remus and Sirius whisked over to join him.  
  
"Ok, here's the plan. Sirius: Dungbombs up and down the four stairways connected to this hall. Then booby-trap the doors into dropping Zonko's Long-lasting Really Smelly Potion on whoever opens the door. Remus: Charm the walls. You know what to do. Try that spell we found the other day. After that.find Mrs. Norris. Me? I'll get the potion for making the floor into ice and charm it into.well, you know. Got that everyone?"  
  
Remus nodded, "I'll get the paint for Mrs. Norris before I start."  
  
Sirius frowned, "James? Why is your hair green?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What do you mean you can't fix it? My hair is green! The last time my hair was a different colour was when Lily turned it pink!" As you can imagine, James was rather distressed at the sight of his green hair (no one had bothered to mention to him that it was now turning into a lovely red colour). Even more distressing had to be that darling Madam Pomfery. She was glaring at him with a no-nonsense look on her face.  
  
"Look. I don't care about your hair at this moment. I have something that is much more important than that on my plate at this moment. We have a girl who doesn't remember anything and just collapsed in here! She has a concision and if you stop bugging me than maybe she'll be able to tell you how to change your hair back to normal she's as how she turned your hair pink once already. That is if she can remember anything about herself. Now, if you would please leave."  
  
James began to walk out of the infirmary. He was almost to the door before it hit him. He swung around and hurried back to where the nurse was sorting through books.  
  
"Lily Evans has amnesia? And she's here? For the whole vacation?"  
  
Madam Pomfery sighed and shook her head. "What did I just tell you, young man? Yes, Lily Evans has amnesia. And, yes, she's here. But I don't see the point of concern in you, Mr. Potter.  
  
"Madam, I have to see her! I-"  
  
"You what? Mr. Potter I won't have my patients disturbed."  
  
James brain was thinking quickly. He had to make Lily love him. Love is supposed to be returned right? And she didn't know that he didn't love her.  
  
"Are you going to leave on your own or am I going to have to throw you out?"  
  
"Madam Pomfery," James was shocked to realize that was such a good actor. He had real tears going. "Please listen to me. Lily is my girlfriend. We started dating right before the holidays. I'm in shock. I never expected anything like this to happen to her. Please let me go and sit with her. I want to be there when she wakes up. If she truly doesn't remember anything I want to be there to help her until she is better."  
  
Madam Pomfery felt herself tear up as the boy in front of her delivered such a charming speech. "Oh you dear thing, go ahead. I-if you don't make that much noise you can stay for as long as you would like. I'll even set up a bed next to Ms. Evans." She bustled off motioning in the direction of the correct bed.  
  
James stood there for a moment before going in the direction that he was pointed in. One of the beds at the far end of the infirmary had the curtains drawn and he guessed that that was his nemesis's bed. Peeping in he found he was right.  
  
Lily was lying there with a look of utter peace on her face. Her red hair was varnishing the pillow that her head rested on. Looking at her, James almost felt guilty for tricking her into thinking they were dating. He almost felt guilty for teasing her constantly throughout all of their years at Hogwarts. He almost felt sorry for her, after spending so much time in the library when she was little she hadn't bothered to make any friends. In all of those the key word is almost. James had a little problem some people like to call pride. Pride can be anyone's downfall.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A girl with red hair woke up suddenly to see nothing at all. Nothing is not exactly true. You could say that she saw the absence of light. But, even that wasn't completely true. For as she was sitting there, staring into the darkness, a stream of light had appeared... It wasn't light that would come through an open door, no, it was more like a band. It wasn't tangible or solid in anyway. When the girl ran her hand through it, the hand passed as though nothing was there. It was light, but, it didn't let any light escape.  
  
The girl got up and started to follow the light. Her body seemed to almost be dragged through the air. As she walked into the light it disappeared into her body. The girl was tired. That had to be the only possible explanation. She followed the light and walked right through the door.  
  
The weather conditions on the other side of the door made it harder to follow the light but it was possible. Mist had sunk into every crevasse of the hallway. The girl felt her eyes begin to close but she kept on walking, following the light. Blinking, she didn't find it odd when she walked through a sleeping fat lady in a pink dress. She padded across the maroon carpet that was laid on the floor of the room she entered on the other side. Who am I? And why is all I see mist?  
  
Up stairs, through a door, and over a trunk sitting in her way. A big, comfortable bed was the end of the light. The girl smiled and collapsed into the warm sheets.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, wasn't that dandy. Thank you very much for reading and please review! I'm so very sorry it's taken so long! I'm really horribly sorry! I know how sad I get when people don't continue their stories. I promise I'll try to get these out faster!  
  
Thank you, everyone who has reviewed!  
  
Jenn: Well, I kept writing but it took a long time.hope you like this chapter!  
  
sonadoravirtuoso7: Petty is nice isn't she.we shall see.  
  
Silent RedStreaked Darkness: Don't worry about them being close. This isn't an AU. Thanks for reviewing Ami: I'm sorry about the spelling, my beta reader sent me a copy of the story that was all nice and wonderful.I on the other hand put up the WRONG copy.  
  
Min Hee: Thank you for reviewing. Sorry about the un-betaed version. This one is better I promise!  
  
Princess Kattera: I hope this isn't quite as bad a cliff hanger. Thank you for reviewing!  
  
jc* : I'm glad I'm good at cliffhangers! Never thought I would be. I hate them.  
  
LittleEar BigEar's sis: Well, I may not have hurried but I posted! Hope you like it!  
  
julsdbomb: Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy!  
  
Denisse Luciano: Thank you for loving this! * grin * The bet will come more into play in the next chapter  
  
gumdrop: What can I say? Thank you so much for being my friend and a fabulous beta-reader. Now we need to get you started on your wonderful story again.  
  
rhia: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
TatraMegami: Thanks for reviewing. You'll find out more about Petty later.  
  
Y. Kuang: I'm sorry! I'm updating now! See! I'll email you and tell you that I did! Please don't hurt me! I'm glad you read my story! Your review made me finish this chapter!  
  
Katie Weasley: I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy! I finnaly got out the chapter!  
  
: thanks for reading and reviewing although I don't know your name. Hope you like this chapter  
  
I would like to thank gumdrop once more for being my beta-reader! She's the best!  
  
Cassiopeia~*~ 


	3. Discoveries of Elves, Smirks, and Chess ...

A/N: Yes, I know. I'm really, really not good at posting. At least not on time at all. But I was reading and I read my story and was surprised because I actually liked it! Well, here is the next installment of Sleeping Day Living Night. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: * Bob the penguin jumps in * She's not JKR. She doesn't own any of them. Don't sue her, the only thing she owns is I. and she doesn't own me for all she may think she does.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"She's missing!" The cry came from the infirmary early the day after holidays started. Mrs. Pomfrey was staring aghast at an empty bed where a redhead girl had once laid, and began to take deep breaths. "It's okay," She murmured to herself. "She can't have gone far."  
  
James Potter awoke sleepily to gentle shaking. Opening his eyes he yawned and rubbed his eyes. Putting on glasses the fuzzy world around him snapped into focus. The walls were white. not the colour of his dorm. There was a rather frazzled looking nurse standing before him attempting to wake the sleeping teenager up.  
  
"What's the matter?" James asked a small frown on his face. He was quickly remembering the events of the past night and was slightly worried that Lily had remembered her life and had ratted him out on his lie.  
  
"Lily is missing!"  
  
"So?" James quickly remembered his story of the night before. "Oh that's horrible! Have you any idea where she could have gone?"  
  
"None. I woke up and came out here to check on the poor duck. And she was gone. I thought you might have some sort of idea seeing as how you were out here," Madam Pomfrey began to look more nervous. The fact that she was able to become more nervous was startling at best and horrifying at the worst. She'd never had a patent just disappear over night. Especially one who didn't remember where she was.  
  
"Now, don't worry Madam, I'll go looking for her," James hid a smirk and simply smiled charmingly instead.  
  
"Oh would you? That would help to put my mind at ease," Madam Pomfrey sighed a breath of relief and watched James smile again and leave to look for his beloved. Maybe she'd misjudged him after all. He seemed like a nice, kind, understanding boy after all this time of hurting others. There was hope for him after all.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
James chuckled slightly as he walked through the corridor. He was free, his hair was no longer changing colours, and Lily Evans had amnesia. Not paying attention to where he was going, he walked into a set of stairs and fell over with out a second notice.  
  
"Ouch," he murmured, touching his leg tenderly. It hurt. He attempted to get back up but was suddenly knocked over again by a rather large, black dog. "Get off of me, Sirius! Or I swear, I'll break your tail."  
  
A boy materialized where the dog had stood a moment before. "You wouldn't!" Sirius laughed. "What's going on? Where were you last night?"  
  
Remus, who had been following Sirius, walked up and sat down on the stair next to them. He shook his head slightly at the sight of Sirius attempting to give James elephant years.  
  
"Oh. you'll never believe this." James smirked, grabbed Sirius's wand, and proceeded to tell Sirius and Remus all about Lily having amnesia and telling the nurse that he was dating her. ". So, all I have to do is play off of the idea of Lily already being madly in love with me and I win. I've already got 20 sickles from her dating me, and I get 50 if I can get her to tell me she loves me. All I have to do is wait for her memory to return, and collect. Then she can go back to being the loner freak and I can stop hanging out with her."  
  
"That seems kind of mean. if you're going to be nice to her until her memory returns... I don't want to sound like a psychologist, but she's probably going to be experiencing the great loss of her parents all over again, and she'll remember how nice you were to her while she couldn't remember anything. It will be doubly painful and could lead to severe psychological scars," Remus frowned slightly. "Plus, it seems just plain wrong to take advantage of her situation."  
  
Sirius and James started open mouthed at Remus for a good ten seconds before Sirius began to laugh. "I thought you weren't trying to sound like a psychologist."  
  
Remus just started laughing. James sat up very straight suddenly.  
  
"I forgot, I'm suppose to try and find Lily. She disappeared from the hospital wing last night. Do you have the Map on you?"  
  
Sirius shrugged, and pointed at Remus. Remus rolled his eyes heaven ward and pulled it out of his bag. James grabbed the map and began to search it. He saw Dumbledore was pacing in his office and Professor McGonagall was in the library, but he couldn't find Lily anywhere in any of the hallways he was looking at. Suddenly Remus pointed to the Gryffindor tower. A little mark labeled Lily Evans was there. And then it vanished, leaving its place a little mark labeled Girl. And then Lily Evans was back.  
  
"What the-?" Sirius stared at the seemingly malfunctioning map.  
  
"She doesn't know who she is," James whispered. "I'd best go to her. Play up the sweet boyfriend character."  
  
Remus just sighed. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The girl who formally knew herself as Lily Evans woke up with a start. Her hands went up to her face and found it to be covered with tears. She thought as hard as she could recall but the only thing she could remember about her troubling dreams, was voice shouting. She shook her head and the looked around her. With a small gasp she noticed that she was not in the white room she'd been in before. She was in a room covered with red and gold. The walls were painted a deep crimson red with a dusting of gold paint covering them. There was a shaggy red carpet and a deep red wardrobe. The room was full of windows through which Lily could see snow. There was a desk on the far side of the room that was very neat and orderly. She herself was lying on a four poster bed with red drapes. Next to the bed was a smaller version of the bed. This one had its drapes closed tightly and Lily could here muffled sobbing.  
  
"Hello? Is someone in there? I hope I'm not disturbing you," Lily called out.  
  
All at once the sobbing stopped and a little creature sprung out. It's eyes widened until they seemed to swallow the face whole. "Lily!" Betsy was overwhelmed by joy.  
  
"Who are you?" Lily was shocked. "Where am I? Wait. where's that book that. what's his face gave me?"  
  
Lily looked around and then fell back onto her pillow overcome with emotional baggage. Betsy climbed up on the bed and began to talk.  
  
"My name is Betsy. I'm a house elf, and you'll find that I'm a little better educated then most of them. and that's thanks to you. Professor Dumbledore told me that you had amnesia and would be staying in the hospital wing for a while. What are you doing back here?" Betsy remembered the man's words. "Did they release you?"  
  
"Well, not exactly. I don't remember. I feel asleep in the hospital wing did you say? I thought it was an infirmary. Anywho, I feel asleep there and I woke up here. I don't remember how that happened," Lily explained.  
  
"Oh. Well, let me finish my story and then I'll bring you back there. You see, when I was little my mother fell sick. You were there when I was born, you named me Betsy. After she got sick you asked Professor Dumbledore if you could take care of me. You moved into a private dorm and took me in for the next year or so until I was old enough to work, and until my mother got better. Last week. I'm sure Professor Dumbledore told you, but your parents died. Just a few days later my mother died. You asked the Professor if I could stay in here now that she was. dead. He agreed. And now you have amnesia!" Betsy cried. "I guess now. what's that?"  
  
The two had heard a knocking. Betsy was puzzled because no one ever came to see Lily. Lily just shrugged and yelled for whomever it was to come inside or go away because she wasn't going to get up and open the door. Betsy laughed slightly, it was typical Lily.  
  
The door swung open to reveal a boy of average height. He had unruly black hair and glasses and was wearing a small little frown on his forehead. Seeing Lily his frown turned into a charming smile.the same charming smile he'd used with Madam Pomfrey. Lily stared at him.  
  
"Lily!" He rushed over to her side. "Where have you been? We've been worried sick. Why did you leave the hospital wing? Dumbledore said you had amnesia and I've been there since you were brought in. Do you know who I am?"  
  
Lily just sort of sat there. She knew he was speaking to her but she couldn't understand what he saying. She recognized the words, but everything seemed to be going in slow motion. It took her a moment but she finally processed the questions he'd asked her. "I've been here. I don't know why I left the hospital wing. Yes, I do have amnesia. No, I've no idea who are actually."  
  
James hid a smirk. He had her. "I'm James. James Potter. I'm your boy friend."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Remus and Sirius sat in front of the fire staring intently at the chessboard. They were on the same team. and losing really badly to Remus's little sister Caelum (pronounced Ck-I-loom. The Ck-I rhymes with guy. The Ck is like the sound from kite. The k sound. Then the letter i. Pronounced liked the letter. Then loom. Like the thing you weave with) who was the chess master of Hogwarts. They had a tournament every year and now that Michael Cornalt had graduated, Caelum Weill was the reigning chess master of Hogwarts.  
  
Remus sat back and sighed as Caelum pronounced herself the winner as her pawn smashed the top of their King. Her king started doing a victory dance. Remus had taught his little sister to play chess and was quite pleased with the way it had turned out. Remus was always 'sick' on the day of the tournament or he could have given his little sister a run for her money. As it happened, Remus was quite content letting his baby sister have the credit as a chess master in family. Remus was fonder of playing unsuspecting people for money.  
  
Remus's mum had gotten remarried when Remus was only four years old. It was really a re-remarried type thing. She'd been married to Daniel Weill when she was just out of Hogwarts. Things had ended badly and she'd ended up married to Jonathan Lupin. She had been heartbroken when her husband, a muggle in the American secret service stationed in England, had been shot and died. Eliza Lupin was not one to take to depression though; especially when she found out she was pregnant. The doctor from prenatal care in the wizarding world that she'd chosen had been Daniel Weill. Over the resulting seven months that Remus had been in her stomach they'd fallen in love again. In love enough, that two months after Remus had been born, she'd become pregnant again. with Caelum. She refused to marry Daniel though, because she thought that he only wanted to marry her for the baby. They lived together for the next four years before Eliza had consented to marry him.  
  
It was one of those fairy tale marriages, Daniel was the best father Remus could have wished for over his own, Daniel practically was his father and if it weren't for his mother insisting on him keeping the last name of his biological father, Remus would have been Remus Weill. It had turned into one of those ironic things as well, when Remus had been seven; he'd been bitten by a werewolf while protecting his younger sister. Not so much younger actually. Caelum had been born three months early, making her only eight months younger than Remus and in the same grade as he was.  
  
Caelum broke into his thoughts, "Hey, bro? What was James doing going up to the girl's dorm area? I noticed it a while ago but. I forgot. Chess will do that to you."  
  
"He went to find Lily," Sirius answered with a wink. "Her name's Lily right?" At Remus's nod, he continued. "He's dating her. She has amnesia. Cute girl. I've only ever seen her once. It's odd because I'm pretty sure she's in 6th year now that I think about it."  
  
Remus nodded again, this time with a slight frown on his face. It was true, Lily wasn't that shy from what he'd seen of her. But she didn't have any friends. She had great scores, had been named prefect, but he had heard teachers wondering who the other 6th year Gryffindor prefect was. Remus had seen people almost sit on her before. It was almost like she was invisible or had an unremarkable charm on her. People's eyes seemed to glide right over her.  
  
Remus was once again jerked out of his thoughts by a loud scream coming for the direction of the girl's dorm.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Many thank you's to all.. It's been while.  
  
lilygurl88: I'm pretty sure I've read the story. I'll go and check it out again though.  
  
katiecat47: Well.this wasn't that soon. Sorry. Hope you read and enjoy.  
  
gumdrop: Hey, what can I say. I actually wrote more. I haven't seen you online for ages though. I hope you come on sometime soon. How're maths?  
  
Luna: Thanks for reviewing, I got more out.eventually.  
  
btownbabe: Thank you for reviewing. I hope this works!  
  
Y. Kuang: I love your review! It made my day.about eight months ago.but I loved it! I still do. I hope you're still reading this.  
  
hErShEyKiSsEs17: I'll go read your story right now. As you can see, James has kind of won part of the bet. More will happen though.  
  
Knutte: Thanks for the suggestion. I have an idea of what's going to happen with her memory already, but I might use your suggestion to an extent. Thanks so much. And. She hasn't really lost the bet. She doesn't know any better. you'll see.  
  
nike1000: Hey, pride can be anyone's downfall. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
lilyengraved: Well, I do need a beta reader, so if you stumble across this and would like to beta. Email me! Thanks so much for reading.  
  
koneko: Thanks for reviewing. Yes, you did mention it was cool. hopefully you'll read this chapter and think it's cool as well.  
  
axania chic: Coolio, I've never heard that word before.I like it. I'll use it in my story.  
  
Unicorn777: Thank you for reading and reviewing. You're sweet.  
  
freakyfroggurl22: You don't like James? Understandable, he's kind of mean. I've made him smirk so much in this story. he'll turn into Draco Malfoy! I hope you read and like this chapter!  
  
koneko: I did! I did! Eventually. thanks ever so much for reviewing! I'll. try to write the next chapter sooner.  
  
Louisa Potter: Okay, so it wasn't quick.I got it up eventually though, didn't I?  
  
Radix Lecte: I'm glad it wasn't to cliché. Of course. by now it easily could be. but I was around first! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
BeCkY: I'm glad you like the story. I'll try to write more soon. Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  
JSMO: Thanks! I hope you read and like this chapter!  
  
juggling stars: I'd email you but it's been so long.if you review this chapter I'll email you about the chapter after that. deal?  
  
HPdreamer15: It's getting to be a bigger trace. I hope you didn't delete it.  
  
KV: I tried to describe her dorm. I've always been hopeless with descriptive writing though. I tried my best!  
  
Dathrian Princess: This is closer to being soon than some. Enjoy!  
  
The Infallible Teller: Was it a bad place to end? I'm sorry. I hope you liked this ending better. hehe  
  
mmmmm: thanks ever so much. I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Kaitie Bell: Thanks, I hope you enjoy this. I'm glad I finally got another chapter posted.  
  
Lizmaurder4eva: Yeah, James is kind of a git. I hope he learns his lesson in the end ;) See, it's not completely abandoned. (  
  
A/N: Okay. yeah, I know. I never post. But hey. I did. I hope you enjoyed to story. I hope the explanation of Remus and Caelum having different last names wasn't too long. I was going to make a quick Remus's mother had gotten remarried and had Caelum but I just kept typing. I'd really like a beta reader. my old beta read gumdrop hasn't been online recently, and while I tried my best with this, a second person's views are always welcome. If you'd like to be my beta reader, please email me at EchoAtlantis@aol.com. It will probably also help me to update faster because I'll have a beta reader biting at my heels to get me going. If there's anything you don't understand, feel free to ask me in the review or email me at the above address. Thanks for reading!!  
  
******Anyone who can tell me what Caelum's name means in Latin get a walk on apperance as a member of the student body, the faculty, an animal, a broomstick, a talking tree, or some other magical item/creature. I can work with anything. Just leave things like name, preferred house for a student, the top three choices for a job as the faculty member, what type of animal/creature/broomstick etc. I get to deal with the talking trees****** 


End file.
